


Time Alone

by mrshomestuck



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Armin basically likes dick, Jean is basically a dick, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrshomestuck/pseuds/mrshomestuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Armin have been roommates for a while now. Both of them have their unspoken schedules that the other usually respects. Yet sometimes, little slip ups take place...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Alone

**Author's Note:**

> In advance, I am sorry.

Jean sits on his bed, quietly reading a book that Armin suggested to him. He was told it was good and would be filled with enough action to be engaging enough for Jean’s surprisingly high standards. Jean guesses that Armin was relatively right, yet he’s still considerably bored at many sections.

It’s 11 pm. Armin usually doesn’t come back until about 1 am or so on Friday nights, being dragged to stupid outings with Eren and Mikasa and all (that Jean is specifically not allowed to attend due to the last time that he tagged along not going well at all). Jean takes this time into mind as he shuts the book and sets it down on his nightstand.

He curls up under his blankets and finds his left hand working it’s way lower and lower until it ghosts over the hem of his shorts. He’s always alone at this time, so obviously Jean would take the chance if his body demands it. He’s bored and stressed out a bit from little things here and there, so he’ll go for it.

His hand effortlessly slides into his shorts, where he runs his fingers softly. That isn’t enough though. He’s not into it enough to get hard too easy. He needs something else. Jean knows exactly where to go when it comes to this, even if it isn’t the best idea. He quickly stands up and walks across the room to Armin’s side, where he quickly reaches into the nearest clothes pile.

Jean bites his tongue a bit as he pulls one of Armin’s shirts from yesterday out of the pile and he gives it a quick whiff. Armin always smells so sweetly, Jean thinks. Even if Armin wore something all day, it still had a flowery smell to it. After that thought, Jean remembers how much he’s getting into other people’s privacy right now and decides it best to discard those thoughts.

He flops back onto his bed and brings the sweet-smelling mixture of scents to his face yet again. “...Fuck.” Jean mumbles out as he finds his head getting numb the more he keeps the article of clothing against his face. His hands are much quicker this time, causing his hands to slide down and quickly pull back the fabric keeping his newly-hard erection from the relief of cool air.

Jean eyes the clock next to him and smiles a bit as it only reads 11:24, a perfect time for Jean to get his business over with. With this thought, he slows it down a bit to marvel at the scent blessing him. It’s a whole lot of sweet with a little bit of bitter- probably sweat from the previous day. He can’t get enough of it.

As Jean lies his hand on himself and begins stroking slowly, he can’t help but think that Armin smells just like a girl. He holds back a snicker with that thought as he continues to run his fingers across his shaft.

“Ah.” Jean lets out a quiet moan, that sounds more like a sound of expression from how blandly it comes from his mouth. Jean holds back more snickers at how he thinks of what Armin probably sounds like. He probably sounds like a girl, is what Jean immediately thinks.

The more Jean thinks of the blonde, the more snickers slip from his mouth. All he’s thinking is really rude, but when he gets to thinking ‘holy shit, what if Armin was a fucking girl?’ his half-interested dick immediately gets much more active. Jean notices this reaction of himself and begins feeling thoughts of such things storm his mind.

He usually doesn’t think of Armin when he does this stuff, even if he uses his scent as masturbation material. Armin smells like a girl to Jean, so he thinks of girls when he does it. But now he’s thinking of Armin on a whole new level- sure, the Armin in his mind has a vagina, but Jean still hears the same voice and sees the same face in his mind as he runs his hands over himself.

Grunts escape his mouth as he grinds his teeth to hold it for just a little more. He finds himself mumbling Armin’s name into the shirt as he continues to jerk off. The sound of his name gets more and more familiar to Jean as he says it again and again, louder and louder each time.

A creak. A draft. A voice. “Jean I’m home earl-” Jean stops. He holds his moans back. He slowly turns his head to see the blonde he was just thinking about, hearing the moans of his name and seeing his shirt pushed against his roommate’s face. Armin turns bright red and covers his face, not knowing what to do.

“C-c-close the fucking door, you idiot!” Jean yelps out, trying to ignore the stutter and how his face might be even redder than Armin’s.

Armin quickly closes the door as ordered, and stares at the floor underneath him. He hears Jean’s bed creak and looks up again slowly. Jean has sheets wrapped around his hips and he throws the shirt into his own clothes pile, as if acting like it’s his will work.

“J-Jean, t-that was my...” Armin’s voice cracks from the pressure and he lowers his head again. “W-why were you- with my...?!” Armin raises his voice a bit, only for it to crack again.

“...Uh...” Jean avoids eye contact, but keeps his cool much better than Armin (except for the bright red on his cheeks). “...No reason, really...”

“A-and saying my name...!” Armin gets even louder, this time his voice not doing more than stutter, causing him to sound much angrier than Jean thought he was.

“I’m sorry.” Jean says flatly. He was about to cum, but fucking Armin had to show up early. He’s pretty angry himself. Of course, Jean shouldn’t have been doing something like that. It would’ve been a lot less of an issue if Jean just jacked off to nothing. “Not to be rude or anything, but I kinda need to finish this.” He says with a sigh.

Armin looks Jean in the eye for the first time since he walked in. He looks really mad. “No.”

“Excuse me?” Jean furrows his brow and glares at Armin.

“I said no.” Armin replies.

“What the fuck do you mean no?! What am I supposed to do?!”

“Live with it!”

“What?!”

“You heard me!”

“Come on...! I was so close! If you gave me just 2 more minutes...!”

“No!”

“Armin! Please! I’m fucking dying!”

“Well...” Armin pauses. “One condition.”

“Ugh, what?! This is awkward enough!”

“Let me watch.”

“What?!”

“I said let me watch!”

“W-why?!” Jean shudders.

“I...” Armin takes a deep breath, breaking eye contact for a moment. “I want to know what you do when you... think of me...”

Jean turns bright red. “I-it’s not like I always do this while thinking of you!”

“...You were sniffing my shirt and saying my name, Jean...” Armin looks at Jean blandly, then glances at the cloth tied around his hips. “Just... let me watch... it will be only a minute, right? Weren’t you almost done?”

“Tch...” Jean glares at the blonde and sighs. “I-I’m only doing this because you won’t let me any other way, y’know...” Jean mumbles as he lets the cloth fall to the floor and trudges back to his bed. He glances at Armin as he positions himself to lean against the wall and grunts. “Get that smirk off of your face, pervert.”

“Look who’s talking.” Armin says with a snort as he sits on the floor in front of Jean’s bed and watches intently as Jean takes a deep breath. His slender fingers slide over himself and he grinds his teeth from the relief to feel his touch again. “Ah, it’s twitching.”

“S-shut the fuck up.” Jean snaps as he tries to keep his eyes off of the intent blue eyes watching him. It’s making him so uncomfortable, but turning him on even more... Jean cannot even begin to express how ashamed he is as he holds back grunts.

“Heh, you’re such a fucking pervert Jean.”

“I said shut the fuck up!” Jean snaps again. He stops moving his hand as he glares at the blonde, to which he scoots closer. Before Jean can do anything about the approaching blonde, a hand is over his mouth and a foreign one on his dick.

“No, you can shut the fuck up though.” Armin says with a smirk despite the red burning his cheeks. Armin softly rubs his hips against Jean’s causing them both to let out satisfied grunts, Jean’s being much louder considering his current position. “Heh.” Armin snickers a bit.

“F-fuck you.” Jean mumbles out, only to hold back more grunts as Armin begins moving his hand carefully, knowing exactly where it feels best. It’s making Jean go insane, but right before he can release Armin stops. “H-hey, I was just about to...”

“Not yet.” Armin says softly in Jean’s ear before gently nipping at it. Jean lets out sounds of surprise, only to have his arms forced up when Armin begins peeling his shirt off of him.

“A-Armin...” Jean breathes out. He can’t handle it, this kid is going to fucking kill him at the rate that he’s going. “L-let me cum...”

“Sorry Jean, not yet.” The blonde replies, to which Jean lets out a deep groan of both frustration and pleasure from a sudden buck that Armin gives him with his hips. “It’s impolite to cum without satisfying the other, don’t you think?”

“You came here two hours early! How the fuck was I supposed to know?!” Jean yells, only to be shushed by Armin giving him a quick peck on the lips.

“Shh.” Armin whispers before slowly sliding off his own shirt, at a pace that has Jean begging for him to hurry. Armin simply gives him a quick giggle as he unbuckles his belt and unbuttons his jeans.

“You’re taking too fucking long... Ugh...” Jean groans out, his hands itching to finish himself off.

“Be patient.” Armin says calmly as he unzips his jeans and slowly pulls them off. When Armin tosses them to the floor, Jean can’t wait anymore. He violently grabs Armin’s boxers and rips them down to Armin’s knees before jerking him softly. “J-Jean...!”

“I really hope you’re a fucking quick shot or I’ll die right now.”

“Sucks for you.” Armin says with a smirk after the shock wears off. Jean pulls Armin closer so their dicks touch and he holds back a grunt as he clasps his hand around both of them, holding them together. Jean begins thrusting upward and moving his hand slowly against both of them. Jean’s breath quickly gets extremely rough.

“A-ah...” Armin lets moans slip out of his mouth and Jean stares at him. Not exactly like a girl, but damn hot. Jean grunts in reply due to how good Armin feels against him. “J-Jean...”

“Ugh... Just fucking cum already... I can’t hold it any longer...” Jean says with a scowl on his face. Armin frowns at Jean only to pull away, again making Jean wait. “...UGH, ARMIN! YOU LITTLE SHIT!”

“Shhhh!” Armin covers Jean’s mouth. “We have neighbors you know! Even if the walls aren’t very thin, they aren’t soundproof or anything!” Armin stands up and kicks his boxers off onto the floor, facing away from Jean.

“Ugh...” Jean groans out as he watches Armin finish undressing. He’s been waiting too long.

“Stop complaining, Jean.” Armin says as he walks over to his side of the room and reaches in his dresser. He pulls out a tiny bottle and a condom, to which Jean stares with surprise.

“W-why do you have that?! Are you fucking gay, dude?!”

“OH! Look who’s talking! Mr. Jerk-off-while-screaming-his-male-roommate’s-name!”

“Shut the fuck up!” Jean snaps. “I won’t last long enough for anything anyway!”

“Don’t be a retard, Jean. Even if you cum it’s gonna be too late to escape until I’m finished.” Armin grins.

“You’re a fucking sadist!”

“...I’m not denying anything.”

“Augh! Get away from me!” Jean scoots closer to the wall behind him. “I’m not into pain!”

Armin rolls his eyes as he approaches Jean. He gets on all fours in front of Jean and holds the wrapper in his mouth as he quickly squirts lube into his hand and reaches behind himself.

Jean turns bright red at the sight in front of him. He can clearly see the lust clouding Armin’s usually bright eyes and feels his dick getting more and more excited, despite how he’s so close to release. “F-fuck... Armin...” He says in an embarrassed tone as he notices each little detail. The blonde locks covering part of his face, the lust in his eyes, how when he pushes his fingers in he bites the wrapper between his teeth just a little rougher.

Eventually Armin decides he’s ready, so he pulls his fingers out and groans at the loss of the sensation. He grabs a corner of the wrapper between his teeth and rips it open, quickly reaching towards Jean and gently sliding it onto him carefully. “Wow, are you gonna explode?” Armin teases.

“Yeah, I fucking am. I don’t know how you’re gonna ride me for more than 30 seconds.”

“Pfft, you’re such a wimp.” Armin says with a grin as he situates himself over Jean. Before Jean can say anything, Armin has already lowered himself. The two let out groans as Jean’s head slips inside of Armin. “Fuck, Jean... You’re big.”

“And you’re tight... Christ... Aren’t you experienced or something?”

“Barely...” Armin replies in a shaky voice. “Just messing around in highschool...”

“Who with?” Jean asks before letting out another deep groan as Armin forces it a little deeper. “Haha, Eren?”

“Hell no.” Armin says with a pout before mumbling out in an ashamed voice. “...It was Bert.”

“What? Ew, didn’t he get you all sweaty?”

“That’s what happens during sex, Jean.” Armin replies as he rolls his eyes. He continues to move himself lower on Jean, letting out little moans now and then.

“Shut up, I knew that.” Jean grinds his teeth a bit the lower Armin gets. “Why him anyway?”

“Curiosity.” Armin says with a grimace, obviously not proud of it at all. “Stop asking me about it.”

“Did you find out you were gay then?”

“Hell no. I’ve known I was gay for a really long time.” Armin rolls his eyes again before yelping as Jean can’t go any deeper into him. “...Fuck.”

“You’re tight...” Jean hisses out, bucking his hips a bit, causing Armin to let out a yelp.

“I’m gonna move.” Armin says before laying his hands down on Jean’s abdomen and moving his hips slowly. “Fuck...”

“Stop cussing...” Jean replies in a shaky voice before putting his hands on Armin’s hips to guide him.

“You cuss all the time.” Armin says with a frown before his moaning gets a little more intense due to Jean moving his hands a little faster than Armin was originally going. “Augh...”

“You’re too pretty to cuss.” Jean replies behind grunts before leaning up and kissing at Armin’s neck, only to lean back against the wall behind him.

Armin grins a bit before coiling his arms around Jean’s shoulders. “Don’t give me that.” The blonde begins moving his hips faster and rolling them a bit when he gets low on Jean. “Hehe, I thought you said you were about to cum?”

“I’m holding out.” Jean says with a red face as he lets out deep breaths. He continues to guide Armin at a constant speed, hoping that the kid will follow. If the blonde goes too fast, Jean knows he will definitely cum.

Despite Jean’s hopes, Armin continues to get faster. He loves hearing Jean’s grunts slowly escalate into moans and seeing him as he tries to look away and hide his moans. Armin, though, is very vocal, swearing a lot despite Jean’s orders not to. “Ahhh... Fuck... Does it feel good with a guy, Jean...?”

“...I honestly think I would hate it... if it wasn’t for that face you’re making... and those squeaky moans...” Jean says as he tries very hard to hold back his own moans despite how Armin obviously isn’t too focused on moaning or not.

“J-Jean...” Armin squeaks out. “F-fuck me harder... My hips can’t do enough...”

“You demanding little prick.” Jean comments before sitting up a bit to steady himself as he grabs Armin’s hips tightly and moves him up and down faster. “This good?”

“N-no...” Armin yelps, causing Jean to frown. “Fuck me from behind, dumbass... Have you ever even seen porn...?”

“What, you want this to be all bad acting and fake climax?” Jean clicks his tongue as he roughly pulls out and forces Armin down on all fours before getting on his own knees and shoving himself inside roughly. “Does that hurt?”

“A little...” Armin says in a shaky tone, yet he begins moving his hips a bit to add to the sensation. “Augh... You’re so big, Jean...”

Jean thrusts into and out roughly. “This feel good?”

“Fuck yeah.” Armin replies with grunts.

“Whore.”

“Remember that you’re the one who was jerking off in the first place.” Armin says in a smug tone as moans continue to slip out of his mouth carelessly. “Plus, you prefer me like this, don’t you?”

“For your sake, I hope we don’t get used to this.” Jean says before leaning down and nipping at Armin’s ear. “You’re so hot.” Jean thrusts harder and harder, causing the blonde’s moans to get even louder.

“Ugh, yeah.” Armin says roughly. “Fuck me harder, Jean.” He demands between loud moans, yet obviously still holding back a little.

“You’re such a slut.” Jean says before thrusting in much deeper and rougher, causing his hips to slow down. “How’s that feel?” Armin is unable to say anything due to his loud moans. He arches his back and grips Jean’s bedsheets roughly. Jean simply giggles in reply between his grunts and slides a hand underneath the blonde as he begins to jerk him off.

“J-Jean...! Jean!” Armin begins moaning out his roommate’s name very loudly. Jean quickly forces Armin’s head down against the bed so that he’ll be less loud. Like Armin said before, they have neighbors. He can clearly hear his name still despite Armin’s moans being muffled significantly.

“Ugh... I’m gonna cum...”

“G-go ahead...” Armin yelps out softly before he continues to mewl out loud moans with each thrust.

Jean thrusts roughly into Armin, practically breaking the kid, before he climaxes. He lets out a loud moans before collapsing backwards onto his bed. Armin is still mewling and begging for more despite how Jean is much too tired. “I can’t do more, Armin...” Jean breathes out heavily as the blonde continues to whine.

Armin sits up and lets out a huff before rolling his hips as Jean is still deep in him. Jean watches with surprise as the blonde finishes himself off after the combined feeling of Jean still in him and jerking himself off at the same time. “J-Jean...” He whimpers out before pulling out and lying next to his roommate.

“...Ghh.” Jean frowns and sits up to take the condom off of himself. He tosses it into the bin and looks over at the heavily breathing blonde on his bed and he lets out a loud sigh. “...I can’t believe you, Armin.”

“...Heheh...” Armin begins chuckling, which eventually turns into explosive laughter. Before Jean can question anything, Armin mumbles through laughter. “I can’t believe myself either.”

“You’re really a pervert, Armin.” Jean says before leaning over and softly kissing the blonde. More giggles escape from his mouth at that gesture.

“It’s your fault that we got into this mess, Jean.”

“Ugh.” Jean ignores that comment as he notices how covered with sweat he is. He also takes a look at where Armin was sitting before and notices a few beads of cum on his sheets. “I have to wash literally everything.”

Armin looks at Jean from the corner of his eye and mumbles gently. “You were really good, Jean.”

“...Uh... Thanks?” The taller says in an uncomfortable tone.

“We should do this again.”

“W-what...?” Jean turns bright red and looks away. “N-n-no way...”

“Jean...”

“N-no... I’m not into guys...”

“Uh huh...” Armin says with a grin. “Then what was all of that? Saying how my moans and expression made it feel good? Saying I’m ‘too pretty to cuss’?” Jean puffs out his cheeks and leans over Armin. He gives him several kisses in what he believes in an attempt to shush the kid. “...And kissing me so much.”

“I-I’ll admit...” Jean says in an embarrassed tone. “Y-y-you’re really cute... but I dunno...”

“I can top if you want.” Armin says in attempt to convince him.

“NO! NO! THAT IS A NO!” Jean yells, obviously extremely flustered even thinking about it.

“Well, if you say so.” Armin pouts a bit. “And that was the best sex I’ve ever had, too...” Jean bites his tongue and looks away, not wanting to admit that it was the ONLY sex he’d ever had. “If you ever need anything, just jack off when I get home.” Armin laughs loudly.

“...I’m leaving.” Jean says as he quickly puts his clothes back on despite how sweaty he is.

“Get me some more condoms when you go out. I’m almost out.”

“Oh my god, who have you been having all this sex with anyway?! Didn’t you say you have almost no experience?!”

“Um, obviously...” Armin gives Jean a grin. “Future you, of course.”

“BYE.” Jean storms out of the room in a huff, leaving Armin (and his wallet) in the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry.


End file.
